1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for securing heat sinks, and particularly to a heat sink assembly including a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device on a socket.
2. Related Art
Present-day monolithic semiconductor devices such as microprocessors frequently have high. current path densities. This results in large amounts of heat being generated in relatively small regions. Oftentimes, heat produced by such large semiconductor devices is not adequately removed either by natural air convection or by powered ventilation such as a fan. Typically, a heat sink is directly attached to the device to provide cooling by way of conduction and convection. The attachment is effected using a heat sink clip.
A conventional clip is often M-shaped. A hole is defined in each of opposite legs of the clip, for engagingly receiving a corresponding catch of a socket. Examples of such clip are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540. Unfortunately, this kind of clip is a separate part which must be packed and transported separately. The clip takes up additional transportation space. Furthermore, attachment of the heat sink to the device using the clip is unduly cumbersome. This lowers efficiency in mass production facilities, and increases costs.
Therefore, an improved means for attaching a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly for readily and firmly attaching a heat sink to an electronic device which is mounted on a socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly having a clip which is pivotably connected with a socket prior to assembly.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a socket, a central processing unit (CPU), a heat sink and a clip. The socket has a pair of positioning blocks formed on one side thereof. A pair of pivot holes is respectively defined in opposing inner faces of the blocks. A cutout is defined in each block under and in communication with a corresponding pivot hole. The clip has first and second legs. A connecting portion connects to the first leg of the clip. Two C-shaped pivot portions are respectively formed at opposite ends of the connecting portion. In assembly, the pivot portions are resiliently deformed to pass through the cutouts and enter the pivot holes of the blocks of the socket. An aperture defined in the second leg engagingly receives a catch formed on an opposite side of the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: